My Brother, Len
by TsukiyamaMewwChan
Summary: Rin Kagamine lives with her arch-rival, Len Kagamine. Although she might hate him, why is she having weird dreams about him? NOT TWINCEST. Rated T for Rin's potty mouth and hate for Miku Hatsune.
1. I go to school!

".RIN."

"Uhh...what do you want? It's like, 5o'clock in the morning." I said as I pulled up my blankets so Len couldn't see my face.

"Exactly. We need to get ready for school, so get up."

"No!"

"Rinny," he said, his voice getting lower, "get up. Now."

"Uhh...no. And don't call me Rinny!"

"Fine then," his voice becoming dangerous, "I guess I have no choice, then." Len walked out of the room, leaving my door open.

_Yes, he's gone. Now I can go back to sleep._

**SPLASH!**

I felt something cold come down on my head. I jumped out of the bed, and yelled,

"What the HELL, Len?"

"Good, you're up. And watch your language, _Rinny._"

"Jerk."

He smiled and stuck his tongue out at me, then left the room.

"Teto, I'm serious, he's horrible!" I told my best friend. We were walking to school together, like we do everyday.

"Rin, I think you're over-reacting." She told me.

"No, I'm not, Teto, you don't even have to live with that jerk!"

"Hey, Teto! Wait up!" A teal haired girl ran up to us, holding a bag of leeks.

"Oh, hey Miku." Teto said giving her a warm smile.

I looked away, not wanting to say hi, but Teto nudged me in the ribs, mouthing to me,

_'Be nice.'_

_Be nice my ass._

"Hi."

Miku was eating leek after leek while talking to Teto.

_That stupid leek-eating bitch._

"Hey, Leek, I'm talking to you." I said crossing my arms against my chest.

"Hi...err..."

"Rin."

"Whatever. Hey Teto, guess what I got us?"

"What?"

"Tickets to AAA!" Leek said ecxitledly, chewing her 5th leek.

"Oh my gosh, how did you get them?"

"I asked my dad to pull some strings, and well, here they are!" She said giving her friend a wide smile. The Hatsune family was one of the richest in all of Japan. Everyone knew them, and they knew everyone. Well, if they are anyone.

"Thanks Miku!" Teto smiled at her, giving her a hug.

"No problem Teto. Anyway, I think the leeks are on sale at the market, so I'll catch you later! Bye, Teto!" She gave me a quick look, then ran off.

"Bye Miku!" My friend shouted after her.

"Stupid Leek. Why are you friends with her anyway?" I asked, staring at her, until she was out of sight.

"Because she's nice."

"Nice to you."

"Maybe If you were nice to her..."

"Whatever. I don't have to if I don't want to."

"Hey Rin, what's your brother doing?" She asked.

"He's not my brother, we just look alike."

"Then why do you guys live together?"

"Because, after my parents died, he was actually nice...he was really like a brother back then...but not anymore. Why do you want to know anyway?"

"N-no reason!" Teto said flustered.

"Um...okay."

"Rin...theres something I need to tell you..." Teto said.

"Say away." I said walking closer to her.

" I like..."

Before she could finish her sentence, I ran into something warm and hard.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Rinny."

_Rinny? The only one who called me that is..._

"...Len. What the hell are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I go to school here, dummy. And your nose is bleeding." Len said to me.

"Yeah, thanks to you. Does someone have a napkin?" I asked, looking around.

"Let me get that." Len said, pulling out a napkin and wiping my nose. When he was finished, he put the napkin in the garbage. I looked in my compact mirror to check out my nose.

"Aw man, now my nose looks all red. It makes me look sick! I look horrible!" I exclaimed, looking at my nose in the mirror.

"I think you look cute, as always Rinny." Len said.

My heart was pounding in my chest. _What is this strange feeling? _

The school bell rang, indicating that its time for class to start.

"Well, see ya Teto, Rinny." Len walked off alone into the school.

Hey, guys. This is my first story ever ^/^ I would love it if you would leave a review. Flames are good, so flame away if you want ^^

Thanks,

Misty


	2. I meet Kasane Ted!

**Rin POV**

..._Come on...ring you stupid bell! When is school going to be over anyway?_

_...AHHH! I think I'm gonna scream!_

***RIIIIIING***

"Finally!" I yelled as I sat up in my chair, grabbing attention of everyone in the class.

"Uh...whoops." I grabbed my stuff, and ran out of there as fast as I could. I ran straight to my locker, grabbed my backpack and stuffed my things in it.

_I have to get to the early bus!_

I shut my locker closed and turned around fastly, only to be face to face with Len.

"Go away Len." I said, walking away.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" He asked, walking closely behind.

"Away from you." Len stopped walking.

"Aw, what did I ever do to you?" He asked. I kept walking, pretending he didn't hear me.

**Len POV**

_Dammit._

I hit the locker next to me. _Why does she hate me? No, she doesn't hate me, she just doesn't like me. Like thats any better._

To tell the truth, I've liked Rin for 3 years now. The way she smiles cheerfully, her hair blows in the wind...

_Stop it, Len! She doesn't like you back, so just forget about her...! There's plenty of fish in the sea._

"Hey, Len-kun..." A voice from behind said.

"Oh, Teto. Hey."

"Um, where is Rin?" She asked.

"She left. But she'll be at our apartment later."

"Oh, okay...Len-kun?" Teto looked straight into his eyes, blushing.

"What?"

"P-please accept this gift!" She said loudly, flustered face facing down, holding out a heart-shaped box.

I looked at the box, surprised. I reached my hand out to take it.

"Okay...thanks, Teto." I smiled one of my one of a kind Len smiles at her. She blushed even more.

"I g-gotta go! Bye!" She ran off.

I looked at the box.

_Another gift from a girl. Why do I have to be so popular?_

**Rin POV**

I was just finishing one of Lens mangas that I 'borrowed' from him, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good Rin, you answered!" Teto's voice came through the speaker of my cell phone.

"Um yeah...so what's up?"

"I need you to get your butt over here! You're SO late!"

"For what?"

"You don't remember? For my annual sleep-over, DUH!"

"Oh shit Teto, I forgot, I'm so sorry. I'll be there in 30 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, you better be! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up and threw his manga back in his room. I quickly got my stuff ready, and 30 minutes later, I was at Teto's house.

"Rin! You're finally here!" A very drunk Teto shouted and gave me a hug.

"Teto...? Have you been drinking?"

"Yeah, only a little." She giggled and pulled me into the house.

"How much...?" I asked, a little scared.

"Aw, only about 12 cans, but who's counting?" She stumbled as she walked over to her couch and threw herself on it.

"12 cans? What were you thinking?" I exclaimed. But Teto didn't hear me, she was knocked out on her couch. I sighed and walked to the bathroom to wash my face. I was about to open the door, when a guy stepped out, crashing into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" He said, getting up, and held out a hand to help me up. I grabbed his hand, and looked up at his face. He was handsome...he had red hair like Teto's except his was tied back into an elegant ponytail, and his eyes were a beautiful color of crimson.

"Um, are you ok?" He asked me, worry in his eyes. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." I pulled myself up and fixed my hair a bit.

"I'm Kagamine Rin." I said smiling widely.

"I'm Kasane Ted." He said, smiling back. I blushed a little.

"Nice to meet you, Ted-kun..."

"Nice to meet you too, Kagamine-san."

**I had fun writing this chapter :D**

**But I still think I suck. Hehe ^^ oh well, I like writing.**

**Mirror in Pitch: Thanks ^^. And Rin hates Miku for a pecific reason, it'll explain in a later chapter...**

**Thanks for your feedback!**

**Bye!**

**~Misty**


	3. I hang out with Ted!

**Rin POV**

Me and Ted were talking the whole time Teto was asleep. We somehow made our way to the living room, sitting on the couch next to Teto. Ted is a pretty cool guy. He likes the same mangas I do, and he's super funny. Plus the fact that he's totally hot! His eyes, his handsome face, the way his silky blonde hair swished in the back when he walked...wait, what? Ted doesn't have blonde hair...but Len does. No! I refuse to think about Len right now! I'm with a cute guy, and that's all that matters! I mean, Ted is WAY better than Len! Ted is-

"Kagamine-san?"

"Oh sorry, Ted-kun!" I blushed. He smiled at me, making my face even redder.

"You can call me Ted, if you want." He said.

"Then you can call me Rin." I said back smiling.

"Okay. Rin." He gave me a cute smile. Aww! He's so cute! Pull yourself together, Rin. Don't act like a freak in front of him.

"Mmm...what time is it?" Teto said, sitting up and stretching.

"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Ted said, laughing a bit. Teto pouted.

"Ted, what time is it?" She asked again.

"Let's see...it's 12:27."

"It's already that late? Aw man, I slept through precious time me and Rin could've used!" She said, pouting again.

"That's okay, Teto. We can start hanging out right now." I told her to make her feel better. I scooted closer to her.

"Yay! Great! I have something I need to tell you anyway, Rin. But before I do, I need Ted to GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE." She said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Fine, I'll leave. See ya, Rin." he smiled and winked at me, then left to his room.

"Okay, what were you going to tell me?" I asked, flipping through a manga I found on the couch.

"Okay...I like-"

"Ow! I got a paper cut! Teto where are the bandaids?" I asked, trying to keep the cut from bleeding.

Teto sighed.

"The left cabinet in the bathroom.

**Teto POV**

Aw man, everytime I try to tell her I like Len, something alway happens that makes it so I can't finish. I hope she doesn't get mad when I tell her, I mean it's Len for crying out loud! The same Len I've liked for 3 years. I have to tell her soon. But not now.

"I'm back." Rin said, walking out of the bathroom.

"So, what were you going to tell me?"

"Um...that I like French Bread!" I said, stuffing some in my mouth.

"Ahahahaha!" I laughed nervously, my mouth full.

"Okay..." Rin stared at me strangely. Good, I got me out of saying it. This time.

**Hey Hey! How are you people? Haha. I hope you are all enjoying the story as much **

**as I enjoy writing it.**

**Mistress of Matchmaking: Haha, I wouldn't worry about that. I will, but I have to make it so Rin starts to discover her hidden feelings from him. And thanks ^^.**

**Next chapter, Rin has her first dream! XD **

**C'ya**

**~Misty**


	4. I have a strange dream!

**Rin POV**

Len was chasing me down the grassy hill. I giggled and threw some grass at him. It missed, of course. He smiled.

"Stupid." He said to me, smiling.

I turned around and smiled back. Then he finally caught up to me, jumping on me. We both fell to the ground, laughing so hard that tears formed in our eyes. Len turned to me and blew into my ear. I giggled, turning to him, and our faces were leaning into eachothers...

"RIN!"

"Ah!" I shouted, looking around. "Who died?"

"No one." Len said matter-of-factly. I frowned at him, and he smiled a bit, then left saying "Get ready for school."

I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. _Was that all a dream? _I thought. Some strange dream...more like a nightmare. Wait- why did my face feel hot? I stuck my head out of the shower curtain and looked in the mirror. _I'm blushing! Why am I blushing?_

**Len POV**

I heard the shower start so I assumed that Rin went to take a shower. I started to make breakfast for us, humming one of my favorite songs 'Let it Beat!' by AAA. As I flipped the pancakes, I heard a shout go through the house, "No! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" I bursted out laughing. _What the heck is she doing in there?_

**Rin POV**

I walked to school with Teto today, as always. We just got onto the street where my school is, and a lot of classmates walked past. Gumi and her friend, Kasumi, walked past us.

"Hi." I said with a smile. They stared at me for a second, then started walking faster, away from us.

"How rude." I said to Teto, frowning. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe they didn't want to talk?" She said.

"Hmm." Then I saw one of Len's friends, Akito.

"Hi." I said, waving. He just looked at me, then turned around and started talking to his friend.

"What's with everyone today?"

"Maybe they're in bad moods." Teto suggested.

"Doubt it." We passed Leek and her friend, who's nose is always stuck in a cell phone.

"Hi, Miku." Teto stopped next to Leek and smiled.

"Hey Teto, Lint." She said.

"It's Rin." I said scowling.

"Whatever," she said "So Teto, whats up?"

"Not much. Hey, do you guys know why everyone is ignoring Rin?" Teto asked.

Leek and Cell Phone looked at eachother, and said at the same time, "I don't know."

Suspicous.

"Okay, but can you figure it out? Thanks." Teto said waving as she started to walk away. I gave Leek and Cell Phone a nasty look and followed her.

**Miku POV**

"Miku, when do you think she's gonna find out?" Neru asked, eyes back on her cell phone.

"I don't know, and I don't care. But now everyone is going to hate her." I smiled to myself. The perfect plan. Spread a couple rumors about Miss Kagamine and you'll have the whole school hating her. This was too easy.

"What exactly did you tell everyone again?" Neru asked.

"Not much, just stupid stuff like she has a brother complex with Len, and that she builds a shrine of him in her closet." I answered. Neru took her eyes off her cell and looked at me.

"Wow. Seriously?"

I filed my nails, bored and answered, "Yes."

**Len POV**

Today is the day me and Rin go to the movies together. I'm a little excited, since it's one of the first times that me and Rin have actually hung out since, like, 2 years ago, when I found out I loved her. Before that, daily life seemed lik a fantasy living with Rin. Sometimes I wish I could go back...

_C'mon...please ring the bell...1 more minute..._

...in time and start all over again.

***RIIIIIIING***

I quickly sat up in my seat, got my stuff, and ran out of the door, pushing away everyone in my way.

I saw Rin putting her stuff in her locker, and I ran up to her.

"Hey, Rin, ready to go?" I asked her, trying to act calm.

"Oh yeah Len, about that, there's something I need to tell you." She said, pulling out her backpack.

I froze. _Was she going to call it off?_

"I invited someone else to come with us."

I relaxed for a moment, then went stiff.

"Who," my voice went dark, "did you invite?"

"My friend, Ted."

**4th chapter up :3**

**Wow, I'm really enjoying this story. :3**

**Lol. I couldn't think of a good dream XD Maybe you guys could help me? ;)**

**Miku arc coming next chapter!**


	5. I go to the movies!

**Len POV**

"Who's Ted?" I asked her.

"My friend. I told you. He's just a friend." she answered simply.

"He?"

"Yeah, didn't you know Ted is a guys name? Seriously Len."

"No," I stated "He can't come."

"Why? I already invited him!"

"Well then un-invite him!" I told her. But she didn't listen.

"No Len! Lets just go!" She grabbed my wrist and pulled me outside.

"I can walk on my own." I told her. She was holding my wrist so tightly. She heard me and let go.

"Sorry." She apologized.

_**At the theatre**_

I told Rin to get the popcorn and snacks, so I could talk to Ted for awhile.

"Hey." I said to him, staring.

"Hey." He answered.

"Kasane-san, I need to talk to you over here for a second." I stared.

"Um, okay." He said. I starting walking into a corner where Rin couldn't see us.

"Do you like Rin?" I asked him.

"Um..yeah. She's a cool friend."

"No, I mean, do you _like_ Rin."

"Oh, yeah...she's really cute. I like her." He answered, smiling a little.

"Well," I whispered darkly "If you lay a finger on my _darling little sister,_ you'll definetly going to regret it."

The whole movie I kept my eyes on Ted, making sure he didn't touch Rin. Eventually, the movie ended, and Ted left.

"Did you like the movie?" Rin asked, looking at me with wide eyes.

I blushed. Rin was so cute!

"Um, yeah. It was awesome." I answered looking down.

"Oh really, I didn't know you could see the screen through Ted's head."

_Oh, shit._

**Miku POV**

"Neru, stop eating. You're going to get fat." I said to Neru, who was laying on my bed, texting and eating pocky, while I was on my laptop.

"Why? These are mine, and I never get fat!" She snapped back, but I waved it off. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"I'm researching Kagamine Len." I told her.

"Ew, that guy? Why? He's so ugly and annoying." Neru hates Len. I never knew why, she never tells me why. Maybe she likes him? Naw, doubt it.

"Whatever. I think he's cute, anyways." I told her, seeing if she would get ticked off. She didn't.

"Ew, you're out of your mind." She said back, opening another box of chocolate pocky, then turning to her cell. She texts WAY to much.

"Ugh, give me your phone." I snatched the phone away from her and threw it on the floor, then, stepped on it.

"MY CELL PHONE!" She screamed, and picked the pieces up in her hands. "You owe me a cell phone!"

"Whatever, anything to get you away from it for awhile. Neru, you can live without it. Now listen to me."

"Okay."

"I have a plan..."

Me and Neru walked down the street, going to the mall. Neru saw an Ice Cream shop,and wanted to go in.

"Neru, hurry and pick what you want."

"Um...kay. I want...that one!" She pointed to a rainbow colored ice cream. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Neru got three scoops of it. I knew she would finish it in 2 minutes, but we sat down anyway. I watched some other kids pick their ice cream, bored.

"Um, can I get a vanilla?" Someone asked at the counter.

"Sure." The worker said, scooping that person some ice cream. I decided to take a peek. I mean, who cares? I'm never going to see that person again, probably. I turned around...

_**doki**_

_wow..._

_**doki**_

_he's..._

_**doki**_

_so cute._

He had short dark blue hair, a white jacket and a blue scarf around his neck. I got up out of the chair and walked up to him without thinking.

"Hi...I'm Miku..." I said to him, staring in his beautiful eyes.

"Um...Hi?" He said, looking at me a little confused. I giggled, blushing a bit.

"Can I have your number?"

"...What?"

**:O**

**I'm sorry for making all teh chappies short D;**

**Oh well.**


	6. I get drunk!

**Neru POV**

"Miku, don't you think you were a little bit...obsessive?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up at me.

"With that one guy?"

"Oh, you mean Kaito!"

"How do you know his name? He didn't even tell you." I said, squinting at her.

"It says so on this website." She pointed to her laptop.

"You web-searched him?"

"Yeah. Its this cool site when you send in a picture, and then it goes straight to a biography of the person."

"...How did you get a picture of him?"

"I took it when he ran out of the store."

Yeah, you heard right. The guy got so freaked out by Miku, and ran straight out of the store, ice cream in hand.

"Miku, you're crazy."

**Rin POV**

"Len! Get out here!" I yelled at him, trying to be louder than his music blasting from his room.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

Immediatly I heard his music shut off, and he walked up to me.

"What?"

"I'm having Teto over tonight, and I want you to behave." I said, looking at him.

"Who says I won't behave?"

"Remember what happened last time? Do you want that to happen again?" I asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Oh yeah..."

"So, will you be good?"

"Sure."

"That's right!" I gave him a noogie and walked to my room.

_Knock knock knock_

"Coming!" I yelled at came running to the door to let Teto in.

"Hiya, Rin!" She smiled and walked in, carrying some bags. "Where can I put these?"

"In my room." She walked off and I sat on the couch, waiting. A second later, she came back and sat next to me, holding a case of beer.

"Teto, you know you aren't supposed to drink beer."

"Aw, I don't care." She popped the can open.

"We're under-age." I said back to her.

"And who will find out?"

"Well..." I said trying to think. But Teto was right, nobody will really know.

"See? No one!" She gave me one.

"Teto, I'm not sure about this..."

"Just drink one, okay?"

"I guess..." I used teto's can opener, and opened the bottle, and drank some.

**Len POV**

I walked into the living room of our small apartment.

"Hey Rin, I need to borrow your-" I started to say, but stopped, taking in a heavy scent of alcohol.

Then, I looked over to the cuch and saw about 7 cans of beer, empty.

"Rin?" I asked.

"Huh? Who is it? Mom?" Rin poked her head out and looked at me. "Oh, it's Len-kun." She said, drinking some more beer.

"Um, Rin? Are you okay?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm terrific!" She said getting off the couch and walking towards me. "I've never felt better my entire life!"

"Where's Teto?"

"She fell asleep on the couch." I walked over to the couch, and sure enough, Teto was there, knocked out.

"Len." I turned around, facing Rin. She looked extra cute when she was drunk. I blushed a bit.

"What?" She walked towards me again.

"Wanna play?" She whispered in my ear, her hand running through my hair.

"What?" I started at her, shocked, yet a bit happy.

"You heard me." She took out my perfect ponytail. My hair fell on my face.

"Rin, you're drunk!" I exclamied. She didn't answer me.

"Rin, you aren't supposed to drink, you know you're under a-"

I was cut off as Rin pressed her lips to mine.

* * *

**8D yay for RinxLen :D**

**Review pleeease :3**


	7. He sleeps with Teto!

-Len POV-

Her soft lips against mine were like utter bliss. Getting lost in the kiss, I reached my hand up to touch her hair, but stopped halfway, and pulled away from her. _What am I doing? _

_"_What's wrong, Len-kun?" She asked, and leaned her face back to mine.

"Stop it!" I yelled and pushed her away. She grabbed my face and said,

"Its okay...I won't tell anyone..."

"Rin, snap out of it!" I yelled again. This time, I pushed her off the couch. She fell with a loud thud, but not loud enough for Teto to hear, being unconcious and everything.

"Owy, Len...that hurt..." She said, rubbing her backside. Disgusted, I picked her up and ran her to her room, set her on the bed, and ran back out, closing the door. Knowing a drunk Rin, she wouldn't be able to open it.

Walking back to the living room, I sighed and tied my hair back up.

"Huh? Len-kun?"

To my surprise, Teto was awake in the corner, rubbing her eye. I had to admit, she looked pretty cute.

"Oh, Teto. I didn't know you woke up." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"It's okay. I'm going to use the restroom..." She said and walked off.

I sighed again and plopped myself on the couch. My eyes felt heavy, and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep...

(Next Morning)

"Um...what are you guys doing?"

I opened my eyes and everything was a blur, i rubbed them, and then saw Rin standing in front of me.

"Huh...?"

Straight-faced, she pointed at me. Confused, I looked and saw Teto, hugging me, with her head buried in my chest. And, to make it better, I just happened to be hugging her back.

"What?" I screamed, and Teto lifted her head.

"Whats with all the noise?" She asked.

'Len..." I heard Rin, and I could feel her aura getting darker and scarier than she usually is with me.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked, her head down with her bangs in her face so that I couldn't see her eyes.

"I-I dunno! I swear!" I screamed back, like a small frightened puppy.

"LEN, YOUR AN IDIOT!"

* * *

-Miku POV-

I walked to school with Neru, just like any other day. She kept blabbing on and on about a new cell phone that came out, but all I could think about was Kaito.

_I wonder what he's doing right now..._

"Right, Miku?"

"Oh sorry, what?" I asked, sweatdropping.

"Geez, you've been so spacey lately! Is something wrong?" Neru asked, worried.

"I haven't seen Kaito at the ice cream shop lately, and I'm just a little sad. Not a big deal." I answered, pretending to be interested in my nails.

"Miku, you barely know the guy. He probably thinks you're stalking him...which you pretty much are." Neru pointed out.

"Shut up, Neru!" I said and threw a pencil at her.

"Just saying." She said, and sped up to get to class.

* * *

I made it short on purpose so its out now. Just live with it!


	8. A day of Forgiveness!

-Miku POV-

Kaito.

Kaito.

Kaito.

Lately, it seems my brain has been throwing out all the knowledge and information I know and replacing it with him.

Kaito.

I HAVE to see him again.

I just...have to...

(Later that daaaay!)

Right after school, I threw on my disguise (which was a black wig, sunglasses, and a fake moustache, chosen by Neru) and rushed into the Ice Cream Shoppe, panting. I ordered a vanilla cone and found a place in the corner. I waited for about 10 minutes, and then...he came. Kaito made it.

"I'll have a Banana Split Deluxe, please!" He said cheerfully to the lady at the counter, took out his wallet and looked through to find his money. I took this chance to commence my mission.

"Excuse me, but are you Kaito Shion?" I asked in a British accent.

"Um, yeah. And you are?" Oh, crap. I forgot about the name thing.

"Err...Maku! Yes, my name is...Maku Hatsuni."

"Oh well, nice to meet you Hatsuni-san" He smiled at me, baring his pearly white teeth. I immediately blushed.

_Man, I can't do this!_

"Hatsuni-san?"

"Oh!" I snapped back to reality. "Y-yes?"

"Your ice cream is melting." He pointed out. I looked down, and sure enough, it was dripping on my pants. I blushed in horror.

_Crap! Now it looks like I've pissed myself! What am I gonna do!_

And before I thought things couldn't get any worse, a kid ran straight into me, knocking off my sunglasses, wig, moustache, and my cone. I was on my hands and feet on the floor, disguise laying next to me, and the dripping cone laying flat on my head.

"Sorry She-man!" The kid said then ran away.

"Ugh, come back here so I can teach you a lesson!" I balled my fists. Dumb kids.

"Um, excuse me?" I looked up to see Kaito looking down on me with a confused look on his face. "Let me help you." He bent down and grabbed some napkins, and helped get the ice-cream off my head. I blushed, confused.

"But...aren't you scared of me?" I asked.

"Why should I be?" He asked back.

_Oh...he_ _must not remember me. _I blushed and smiled really big. _This must be my chance from God!_

"Never mind. I'm slightly out of it today, sorry." I smiled a him. He smiled back and my heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my god, get out of the way!" A voice came from behind Kaito. I looked past him and saw an ugly delinquent.

"Are you finished with that slut? I want to order my ice cream today." He snickered and turned to one of his ugly friends to make I comment. My face turned dark red and my insides started to boil.

"Who are you callin-" I started to say, but Kaito but a finger over my lip.

"Why don't you mind your own business?" He asked, getting up and turning to him.

"Oh, tough guy, eh?" The delinquent snarled, showing his yellow crooked teeth. "Let's just see how tough you actually are!" He added and threw a punch at Kaito.

-Len POV-

I felt bad about the night before. Really, I did! What was Teto even doing? I didn't know, but Rin didn't seem to understand.

"Rin, I swear! I fell asleep by myself, I didn't know she came and slept next to me!" I tried to tell her, but she wasn't nearly convinced.

"Why should I believe you?" She screamed back at me and started to walk away.

"Because, Rin, when have I ever lied to you?" She stopped in her tracks, and turned to me. She walked over and put her arms around me.

_Holy crap. Rin is hugging me. Rin Kagamine is hugging me, Len Kagamine...what._

"I'm sorry," She said, holding on tighter. I put my arms around her and took in her scent.

_It's citrus, but it also smells like something else...rose? Lily?_

"Me too," I said. I could hardly believe this was even happening.

"No, you shouldn't be," Rin whispered, "All I ever am to you is mean,"

"Th-that's not true!" I told her. Well, maybe it was, but I couldn't handle it when Rin was like this.

"Don't lie, Len. I know it is," She said, "From now on, I promise to be nicer," I moved one hand up to entangle it in her flaxen hair.

"I'd like that," I whispered back, keeping the embrace.


	9. Announcement

**Okay guys, sorry to disappoint anyone, but…**

**I'm discontinuing this story.**

**Unless someone really has the power to motivate me and gave me inspiration, let's face it, I have too much stuff going on, and there's not really anywhere I can go with this story.**

**I'm sorry for any inconvenience.**

**Please look at my other stories, Medium, Red Attachment, Pulled by Red Strings, and Magnet.**

**Have a nice day,**

**TsukiyamaMeww**


	10. Announcement!

I have great news~!

I have officially decided to re-write this story!

I know I said I was discontinuing it. People change their minds, yes?

OKAY since I am re-writing it, it means there is going to be much more character depth, (Not to mention the actual style of writing is going to be better, ahahaha…) and a lot more FUN!

But if I'm going to pull through with this, I need your guys' help!

Here's what you can do:

Send a review to this chapter listing things you would like the characters to do/go! Also, name a character you would like to see lots of character depth in!

Recommend this story to friends over FFN!

Subscribe!

The next one is completely optional:

Go to my other fic _Medium _and send a review to the latest chapter! If you do this, this is what you need to do:

1. Write this on the top of your review: _I have come over from pony land._ I know it's random o.o but it indicates that you went to it from this!

2. List what you like about _Medium, _and ways to go through with it.

The reason I want you to do it is because the sooner I finish up with _Medium, _the faster I'll be cranking out new chapters of this!

Thank you everyone for your cooperation!,

Meww-chan ^_~


End file.
